Cronicas sin Tiempo
by Languida-alias-yo
Summary: Jeanne se ve obligada a ir al pasado para pedir ayuda a su padre, siendo la nueva Mahou debe salvar a su mundo y su hermano menor. El pasado y el futuro se mezclan, y con el una historia jamas contada sale a la luz.


**Cronicas sin tiempo**

_**Cap. 1**_

_**Hermanos**_

Sus cabellos negros brillaban con el sol y su piel morena resaltaba esos agudos ojos verdes esmeraldas.

Volvía a saltar al iré, esquivando una bola de hielo, y su falda corta dejaba ver aquella calza negra que concluía en aquellas rodilleras, la polera apreta cubierta por un pequeño sacón hacían dudar su procedencia noble, pero después de tratar con ella o verla luchar nadie podía negar que era la hija del mahou. Jeanne Shibuya, conocida como el dragón de agua.

Temida, respetada y querida en el mundo mazoku por su temperamento y su fuerza, todos la seguían sin dudar, el prodigio en batalla, la mujer indomable, así era ella el orgullo del rey y ahora la actual mahou.

**-¡detente!-** grito Jeanne, al agresor que no dejaba de lanzarle bolas de aire frígido que se condensaban con la atmosfera hasta convertirse en partículas de hielo y estos en enormes bolas de hielo **- ¡con mil demonios te dije detente!**

**-como el fuego arde, como el agua moja, como tierra vive…-**comenzaba a decir el pelirrubio

**-¡Mierda!, ¡Azac, detente de una maldita vez, o si no yo!…-** no hubo oportunidad para continuar la discusión, una enorme bola de aire, fuego, tierra y agua arremetían contra la pelinegra.

**-¡cuidado!-** grito el Murata desde lejos a los observadores

**-¡me desmayo!-**dijo Gunter al ver a la hija del maohu caer al suelo y de su frente salir sangre**- ¿qué diría su padre si estuviera aquí?- **se lamentaba el pelilila poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza apoyándose sobre un árbol.

**-diría que son igualitos a ellos-** dijo Conrad que aprecia de la nada mirado al fiera batalla de los dos adolecente**- de tal padre tal hija y de tal madre tal hijo.**

Dijo mirando al rubio lanzar las bolas mágicas que combinaban los cuatro elementos, que si su hermana era respetada y temida, su hermano menor no se quedaba atrás. Menos conocido que su hermana pero a la hora de pelear no cabía duda de que era un estratega innato y que no importaba la fuerza del enemigo siempre lo graba ponerlo en apuros, o a lómenos a su hermana mayor, cada que peleaban por cualquier tontería.

**-¡Que soy el mahou!, ¡con mil demonios, obedéceme, Azac, juro que si te atrapo te castro!**

Todos miraban como Jeanne se levantaba con la cara ensangrentada y sucia, tomando un poco de aire y después de gritar a todo pulmón, perseguía su hermano menor como coyote, mientras el otro corría como el corre caminos, ante la mirada de todos que lamentaban el día que les ensenaron a usar sus poderes.

**-a veces dudo si fue correcto enseñarles a usar ese tipo de magia-** se lamento Murata, al ver como ambos destruían el campo de entrenamiento.

**-¡Azac!, estoy perdiendo la paciencia, detente o te tumbo- **amenazo cerrando sus ojos verde esmeralda, que eran filos y serios cada que de su hermano se tratase.

El peli rubio de ojos color blanco puso un dedo sobre su mejilla se dio la vuelta y le saco la lengua, dando a entender que no se detendría, el ganaría esta vez.

**-tu lo has pedido enano, y no me vengas lloriqueando luego- **dijo la peli negra deteniendo su carrera, para luego en tocar con las manos al rubio que seguía corriendo.

El viento comenzó a soplar y juntarse alrededor del la pelinegra, poco a poco unos enormes dragones azules aparecían, y el fin del juego parecía llegar.

Uno detrás del otro los dragones salían dando círculos entre ellos según avanzaban.

Azac miraba fijamente a ambos dragones atento para saber el exacto punto de impacto, sería su pie, su brazo, tal vez su estomago, esos era los puntos menos peligrosos a los que su hermana atacaba para detenerlo sin dañarlo mucho, un pie roto solo lo mantendría en cama una semana o un poco más.

**-la cara-** dijo e inmediatamente cruzo sus manos para cubrírsela.

El impacto fue fuerte, en el suelo se podían ver las marcas de sus pies que había trazado dos senderos de uno tres metros de distancia des de el punto de colisión, eso era todo lo que había recorrido.

Levanto la cabeza hacia un lado para mirar firmemente a su hermana, cuando de pronto sintió el sabor metálico de su sangre resbalando de su frente, y su boca.

Paso las yemas de sus dedos sobre ambas heridas, y los lamio.

**-te has pasado de la línea hermanita-**dijo mirándola algo sorprendido, era la primera vez que su hermana atacaba a su cabeza.

**-pues tú te lo has buscado, enano-** reto la mayor, aunque luego arqueo las cejas y mordió sus labios, ver la sangre en el rostro del menor, era como ver la en su propia madre, se pregunto cuánto tiempo estaría castigada si su padre viese eso, es decir era atentar con aquello que su padre mas amaba en el mundo aun que fuese de forma indirecta.

**-joder…-**dijo al sentir el iré frígido que cubría al menor, y pronto los ojos de la pelinegra abrieron preocupados, para luego gritar.

**-¡corran! se ha vuelto loco-** y todos comenzaban a correr, era increíble el poder que Azac manipulaba, aun sin saber de quién lo había heredado, el nombre del padre de Azac jamás fue revelado, su madre se lo llevo a la tumba.

Todo alrededor de 55 metros de radio había sido congelado y Azac miraba indiferente. Cada hoja de los árboles simplemente caía por el peso del hielo, se acerco a un árbol y lo toco e inmediatamente este se rompía al tacto del rubio.

**-mmm… creo que me pase-**dijo sin darle importancia para luego ir en dirección del retos, quisiera o no de todas formas estaría castigado por el destrozo y fuese hoy o mañana el castigo le llegaría, no podía huir de este, así que decidió regresar a Pacto de Sangre como si nada hubiera pasado.

**-¡se ha vuelto loco!, ¡se ha vuelto loco! –** Repetía la peli negra **- joder, traigan el dardo tranquilizante, que con esa bestia ya no juego-** seguía, diciendo a un Gunter inconsciente por tanto ser estrujado del cuello por la joven.

**-si queremos calmarlo, debes de disculparte.-**dijo Gwendal**- después de todo tu rompiste su espada**.

**-¿porque yo?-** se quejo la chica de manera sexy**- el rompió mi colección de muñecas de porcelana de colección y edición limitada, repito: ¡Li-mi-ta-da!, ¡que ya no podre comprarlas joder!-**dijo a medio llorar, dejando a todos perplejos, no cabía duda de que algo había heredado de su tío Gwendal, la pasión por las cosas tiernas y bellas que contrarrestaba su carácter y apariencia.

**-pues tú fuiste la primera en romper su espada de cristal-**resalto Gwendal recuperando algo de conciencia.

**-¡mierda!, otra vez la dichosa espada. ¡Que yo solo la toque!, no es mi culpa de que esa espada fuese tan frágil.**

**-pero su majestad, tenía un papel que lo decía- **señalo Conrad el papel que estaba adjunto a los fragmentos de lo que alguna vez fue una espada de cristal, la favorita del rubio.

**-pues no lo leí.-**dijo cruzando los brazos -**además quien sea escribe con letras arial Nº 33, a colores si quiere que todo lo vean.**

**-majestad estaba escrito con arial 72, y usted leyó el pale en voz alta.**

**-no te reveles en contra de tu reina, joder que soy la que anda aquí, si yo digo que caperucita roja era extraterrestre pues lo es.**

**-tenemos problemas-**dijo Murata riendo, y la morena lanzándole miradas de odio **-el ya está aquí**

**-¡kyaaaaaaaaaaa…!-**grito tomando a Murata como escudo

**- ¡mátalo a él!, ¡a él!. ¡Él tiene la culpa de todo!, no sé como peor la tiene, siempre la tubo y siempre la tendrá porque no me cae bien.**

**-,,,-** el gran sabio no supo cómo responder a la sentencia tan sincera y de corazón que la morena hacia.

**-tú tampoco me agradas mucho-** dijo con una sonrisa a medias, des pues de algunos segundos de meditar cada palabra de la morena.

**-tío Murata, tengo hambre-** sentencio el rubio tomándolo de la mano **-preparare un sándwich como castigo, por romper mi espada-** dijo

**-peor fue…- **

**-hazlo que se te pide ¡joder!, ¡¿qué quieres la destrucción el reino?**

**-¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien!-** se lamento el sabio **- solo a Shibuya se le ocurre tomar vacaciones en estas fechas.**

Ya lejos del resto, Azac tomo con más fuerza la mano del sabio y paro bruscamente.

**-¿que pasa, Azac?-** pregunto Murata

**-el… ya no regresara, ¿no es verdad?**

-**mmm-** dijo dudoso de su respuesta**- ten fe en él, regresara estoy seguro, después de todo es el rey legitimo de este mundo, aun que tu hermana ya quiera ocupar su lugar.**

**-te estoy escuchando, sabio traído- **grito la morena al alcanzar a ambos.

**-jejeje, tiene buen oído, lástima que no paciencia**

**-te odio, no tienes ni la más remota de cuanto te odio**

**- pues creo que sí, últimamente me lo dices todos los días**

**-el está muerto-**soltó la mano del sabio y siguió su camino. Murata trago saliva incrédulo de la noticia, era imposible que ese niño supiera tanto sin salir de este lugar, no cabía duda que sus poderes eran algo atroz, si tan solo supieran quien es la amenaza, pero más que nada saber quién demonios es el padre del niño que Wolfram trajo al mundo para luego morir dejando a Yuuri al aire con la intriga.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el comedor, la cena era servida y la reina sonriente llamaba a todos, Gwendal algo molesto por las múltiples cantidades de documento pendientes y la morena aun rehusándose a leerlos, simplemente dijo:

**-quítate esa corona**

**-que yo soy la reina, debo llevarla**

**-primero lee los oficios pendientes y luego me hablas de reinado**

**-Caray, que para eso te apago tío, léelos tú**

**-¡¿qué?- **exclamo Gwendal que de inmediato fue sujetado por la Cecile, su madre.

**-es solo una niña, no la trates mal**

**-¡eso!, ¡eso!, la abuela tiene razón-** antes de acabar Jeanne salió volando a quien sabe donde de la patada que Cecile le dio.

**-a quien llamas abuela esa mocosa**

**-pero… mi mamá era tu hijo, eso… ¿no te hace nuestra abuela?- **dijo el rubio que de inmediato fue cogido por la rubia para abrazarlo.

**-kyaa, que lindo-** dijo sin soltarlo**- ese es mi bebe, así de inteligente.**

**-Madre, deberías tomar en consideración que Jeanne también es tu nieta. Espero que siga viva- **dijo Conrad midiendo la distancia de la caída de la joven con la cuchara.

**-Jeanne estar bien, es la hija de ambos, dura como una roca, y resistente como las plagas- **dijo la rubia soltando a Azac, que inmediatamente volvió a respirar y recuperar el color**- igualita a su padre.**

**-con permiso, ya acabe me despido-** dijo el rubio levantándose de la mesa, algo mareado, después de todo había sido estrangulado por el abrazo de oso de su abuela.

**-¡kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-** de nuevo Cecile lo abrazo- **no es lindo y tan educado, ¡un amor!**

**-mamá-** dijo Conrad señalando que el niño se ponía azul

**-bueno, bueno, es hora de irse a bañar- **Dijo sacudiéndose las manos y dejando al rubio libre para huir de allí.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**-con mil demonios-** se quejo la morena en el pantano

**-¿te dolió la patada?**

**-¡tuuuuuuu!, remedo de monstro- **grito Jeanne señalando con el dedo a su hermano al verlo parado frente suyo de u segundo a otro, como si por arte de magia se hubiese tele transportado con una toalla, ropa y comida para ella.

**-demonios, odio que hagas eso**

**-¿hacer qué?-** pregunto el menor

**-aparecer de la nada con cara de yo no fui, cuando eres peor que el diablo-** se secaba el cabello dándole la espalda a su hermano que también lo hacía, para dejar que la morena se sacara a ropa mojada y vestirse con la seca que el había traído para ella. Después de todo la reina no regresaría al castillo con la ropa embarrada, la reina tenía su dignidad.

**-lo siento-** dijo Azac, mirando al cielo, mientras Jeanne se cambiaba el sostén.

**-¿porque te disculpas enano?**

**-por lo de esta tarde**

**-¡ah!, ¡discúlpate con la fauna y flora del lugar que los mataste a todos!, joder debe hacer algo con tu temperamento**

**-y tu lago con tu vocabulario, ¿no sabes decir otra cosa que no sea joder y mierda?**

**-no te metas con mi forma de ser, enano, que te clavo en el suelo de un manazo.**

**-porque siempre eres tan agresiva.**

**-porque siempre eres un fastidio, por eso, y eso lo justifica todo.**

**-gomene.**

**-¿ahora qué? A qué viene esa cara de perro arrepentido si ya deje en claro que no me engañan tus lagrimitas de cocodrilo a medio morir.**

**-por mi culpa perdiste a tu mamá- **trago saliva, como le dolía que rememorara todo eso.

**-maldición, que ya la pares, el ya murió, borrón y cuenta nueva, que no hay porque recordar los malos tragos de la vida joder, ¿qué es esto una novela de televisa?**

**-gomen**

**-que te dejes de disculpar, ¡joder!...-** grito acomodándose como pudo el sostén y su ropa interior dejando al descubierto el resto de su cuerpo, para agarra a su hermano**- al diablo**

Giro a Azac y lo obligo a verla, sin importarle su es cases de ropa. Lo vio fijamente y dijo:

**-¡escucha!, ¡y escucha bien! por que será la única y última vez que lo digo. ¡No es tu culpa!, nunca lo fue… ni mi padre, ni yo te hemos dicho nada para que creas eso**- lo abrazo-** eres mi hermano al igual que su hijo, lo entiendes…**-un leve silencio envolvió a ambos, para dejar que la sangre de la morena se le subiera al rostro al darse cuenta de su casi desnudes, mordió sus labios y prosiguió, era tarde para retractarse de su discurso-** así que deja de decir sandeces y poner esa cara de martí, enano- **lo volvió a voltear y continua con su afanes de aseo personal y vestirse antes de regresar a casa, mientras que el menor sonreía tímidamente, le agradaba la fuerza que su hermana le daba en momentos como ese.

**-y pobre de ti si le dice a alguien que me has visto en estas fachas, te rapo, escuchaste, enano.**

**-hi.**

Al cabo de leves minutos ambos regresaron sin informar a nadie de lo ocurrido, se metieron a sus respectivas habitaciones y durmieron plácidamente.

En su habitación, Azac saco un pedazo de cristal de lo que había sido su espada, y lo miro fijamente.

**-mi hermana vale más que este objeto- **voto el fragmento de cristal a la basura y se dispuso a dormir.


End file.
